Problem: Divide. Write the quotient in lowest terms. $\dfrac{5}{8} \div 1\dfrac1{3} = $
Solution: First, let's rewrite $1\dfrac1{3}$ as a fraction: $\dfrac{5}{8} \div 1\dfrac1{3} =\dfrac{5}{8} \div \dfrac{4}{3}$ [How do we write a mixed number as a fraction?] Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{4}3$ is $\dfrac3{4}$. Now, we can rewrite our expression as a multiplication problem: $\dfrac{5}{8} \div \dfrac{4}{3}=\dfrac{5}{8}\times\dfrac3{4}$ $=\dfrac{5\times 3}{8\times 4}$ $=\dfrac{15}{32}$